Assassin’s Creed: Quirks
by BlackBlade567
Summary: 2108, an Age of Heroes. Izuku Midoriya is a Quirkless teenage and a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins born and bred to protect the freedom of mankind. When a crippling conspiracy begins to surface he is the only one that can face it.


**So yeah I made a new fanfic, I have been interested in the Assassin's Creed lore for a while now and I started thinking how would the war between Assassins and Templars would be affected by Quirks and stuff. One thing led to another and soon I had a new fanfic idea. If you enjoyed, leave a review and on with the story.**

 **PS: In this fic the Assassins are rebuilt and Templar power had been broken in most countries, the Assassins decided to not have one Mentor and there are one to three mentors in every continent, all with a Council in it. If you think that's illogical here my argument: 100 years with superpowers.**

 **And if you think Izuku is too young to be an Assassin let me remind you Ezio became one at 17. Btw Eagle Vision is not a Quirk, it's a result of being a hybrid of Precursors and Humans.**

* * *

 **9:16AM- A cafe in Mustafu, Japan- Year 2108**

A boy with green hair and white hoodie in his early teens was sitting there, his arms were folded across his chest with one hand supporting his chin. His name was Izuku Midoriya and he is a Novice of the secret Brotherhood of Assassins made to fight the Templar Knights and protect humanity's freedom. He is now waiting for his latest target, a Templar agent, it was rare to find Templars in Japan since they were kicked out nearly 5-6 years ago but here he was waiting for one.

It was also rare for an Assassin to be resting like that, even more so if they wear a hidden blade but it was great at fooling enemies and he had a guilty pleasure of courting danger.

He stared at the clock, his target should've arrived 5 minutes ago. He took a deep breath and exhaled, concentrating on his senses and soon the world around his turned dark with objects and buildings highlighted with shimmering. He spots a person coated in red moving through the crowds and smiles. The game was afoot.

He abandons his drink, leaving behind a generous tip for the waiter and tailed the man. It took a while but eventually saw him enter an alleyway and took a sharp left, he followed suit and hid behind a dumpster. His target was suppose to be alone so who was these two?

"I trust your Order was successful in getting into Japan? I hope the flight was cumfortable, it was First Class after all." A man in a black hoodie said while bowing exaggeratedly.

 _Templars here?!_ Their power in Japan was broken 5 years ago, why had they chose to return now?

The Templar He was following nodded and handed over a briefcase with money in it. "A deal is a deal, you will find the agreed amount here and do know that your Sensei's plans have my Order's full support on the condition we had agreed on. Expect the delivery in few days from now."

The black hoodie man chuckles "You Templars work fast don't you."

 _Plan? Sense I? Delivery? What are they planning?_

Suddenly a black mist appeared behind the man and grew to the size of a door and stunned Izuku when he walks through it and disappears. _A Warp Quirk, that's bad._

However, once the two men disappears his target was left alone so he sprang and grabbed the Templar by the collar and slammed him to a wall with his Hidden Blade an inch away from his eye.

"Assassin!" He cries out and Izuku nods.

"I am, you know it's been a while since Templars were here. Mind sharing the reason for visit before I deport you? What and where is the delivery?" He says as he slowly pushes the blade closer to the eye.

The Templar gave an evil smile "You will never stop us! Those men you saw just now are part of something as powerful as our Order and your Brotherhood, if not more. And were on a joint venture."

The Assassin pulls the blade to an area on the neck "Feel where it's touching? That's your artery. Your cartoid artery. I don't know if you know biology but it's pretty damn important. So start talking or I'll start painting the street red."

The Templar grunts and shouted "My secrets die with me!" And pulls on Izuku's wrist, stabbing himself with the Hidden Blade.

Izuku scowls and pulls the blade out "Dumbass." He searches his pockets, there was a phone there as well as a wallet containing cash and credit card.

He checks the phone and saw the phone had a fingerprint lock so he grabbed the dead man's hand to unlock it. Once he done so he searches through the recent text and mail to find something interesting. And he did, he saw a mail address to someone and reads it.

 _Brother,_

 _I have successfully infiltrated Japan as well as the others that came. Our ally has hidden us from the Assassins so well that we were able to build up a sufficiently sized force and planted numerous spies to locate any allies of the Assassins. On another note, the shipment of weapons that would be delivered will arrive in a 19/1/08 and I suggest you make plans to secure them in case our enemy catches wind of it._

 _May the Father of Understanding guide us._

"Fuck." He swore. He looks at the sent date and was horrified that it was sent nearly 2 weeks ago. Templars in Japan without them knowing? It's disastrous. He needs to warn the mentor.

Contacting a Mentor was an extremely difficult process that the author can not explain in words but if you must know it took nearly 12 hours and involved tracking and lots of talking to high ranking members of the Brotherhood but eventually he managed to gain an audience with him.

"This really is troublesome." The Mentor of the Japanese Assassins said, greatly worried at the information. Hayato Takashi was the current Mentor, a middle aged man with a strong build and well groomed hair.

"They also talked about a weapon shipment arriving in a few days, it may be possible they are planning an assault on us. We need to take them out now!"

The Mentor gestured for him to calm down "Remain calm Assassin, this calls for precision and rationality, we must not act rashly. We will first warn our allies and dispatch our brothers to root out the spies. You said there was a delivery of weapons tommorow?"

Izuku nods "That's what the message said."

Takashi smirks "Then that will be your target, find the weapons and destroy them. The message also mention a Templar, kill him too and rendezvous at this location." He said as he hands over a piece of paper.

Izuku took the paper and bowed "It will be done."

Izuku arrives at the location of the shipment, it took a while to locate it but after questioning some criminals he found it was going to happen somewhere in Dagobah Beach. It was a brilliant location, the huge amount of trash was enough to prevent people from seeing what they were doing.

Izuku climbed on top of a vantage point and looked through his binoculars. He could see about a dozen grunts patrolling the area armed with machine guns and those without weapons probably had powerful Quirks to compensate.

His eyes fell to a richly dressed man, who he assumes is the smuggler, nearby a crate of what he assumed were weapons talking to a man in a suit, the gold ring on his finger indicates his Templar allegiance.

But assassinating both of them would quickly draw the attention of the grunts and quickly end his life. He would have to even the odds first. He climbs down the pile do trash he was stalking from and hid behind a refrigerator. He then grabs a rock and threw it, the sound attracting the attention of a grunt that went to investigate.

Once he was near, Izuku engages his Shock Blade, two carbon fibre prongs sprang from his sleeve crackling with blue electricity, the grunts neck was jabbed with the tip and after a few seconds of convulsing was knocked out.

Izuku grabs the body before it fell and hid it in the refrigerator. One down a dozen more to go.

For the next few minutes he took down the grunts one by one without any of them noticing the disappearance of their comrades. Once he dealt with most of them he turn his attention to his targets, there were still four guards near them so they would have to go first.

He rushes in and activated both his Shock and Hidden Blade, before the guards could have anytime to react he had cut down the first two. The remaining tried shooting at him but he used the corpse as shields and they soaked the bullets, when they ran out of ammo and start to reload he grabs the dropped machine gun and killed the guards and the smuggler.

He turns to the Templar and saw that he was attempting to flee and was calling out for guards to help, but he would find that they were all unconscious. Izuku tosses the empty machine gun at the Templar which hits him in the knee making him stumble allowing Izuku to tackle him and drive his Hidden Blade into the man's chest.

The Templar cough out blood as he glares at his murderer "Damn you Assassin."

"You Templars are always original with your insults aren't you?" Izuku said sarcastically. "Tell me, did you think that after 5 years you could just come back and do what you please?"

Instead of answering the Templar activated his Quirk and swung a flaming fist at him but the arm was quickly pinned down.

"Save your breath, tell me where those weapons were going."

The Templar looks at him surprised before grinning "Don't tell me the great and powerful Order of Assasssins don't know what are inside those crates." He said pointing to them.

"If they aren't weapons what are they." He said slightly confused.

The Templar spat at him "That's for you to find out _bakayarou_ (asshole)" His breath then became ragged and his eyes became dilated.

Izuku closes the eyelids " _Go meifuku mei fuku o o Inori inori shimasu_ (I pray for your soul.)"

Once he finished he went over to the crates and open them up, the Templar was correct, there were no weapons just vials of something. Izuku picks up a few of them and puts them in his utility belt, he would have to find out later but now he needs to complete his mission.

He opens up a pocket in his belt and pulls out a small hand grenade, he pulls the pin and tosses it to the crate. Moments later there was a explosion and the crate began burning. Now he needs to get out before a hero comes to investigate.

 _Was this the right address?_

Izuku has arrive at the location, a empty street, to find no one there, did the Mentor made a mistake? He was human after all.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and looks around to find no one there.

And then a voice came from the rooftops "Sorry I'm late _musuko_ (son), traffic was murder."

Izuku looks up and saw a figure wearing a trench coat with the hood down revealing curly black hair and a mischievous grin.

Izuku smiles and shouts back "It's good to see you again father"

Hisashi the proceeds to leap of the roof and use his Quirk to slow his fall, once he touches the ground he went over to hug his son.

"Same to you, and it's Master Hisashi. I didn't spend years training for fun remember, now on to business. What do you have?"

Izuku turns grim and hands over the vials of strange liquid "The shipment were not weapons, I found these instead. I took a few and destroyed the rest in case they were recovered by the Templars."

Hisashi tools the vial and stares at it "I'll get the eggheads of the Order to do an analysis on it. You did good work today, go home and take a rest will you? It's late and your a growing boy."

"You don't get bothered that I'm a highly trained assassin but you care that I don't get enough sleep?" Izuku retorts before a yawn came out his mouth "Although I am feeling a bit tired."

Hisashi grins and then reaches for something inside his coat "Almost forgot, happy early birthday Izuku." He said tossing over what looks like a Hidden Blade mechanism.

Izuku caught it "You shouldn't have, what is it?"

"It's something I got from my mission in France. It's a Phantom Blade, it works like the normal Hidden Blade but has a crossbow that shoots darts."

Izuku pockets the device "Thanks dad, I take it your not gonna stay for long?"

Hisashi have his son a sad smile "I'll be in Japan but not in the same city, I'll try to call or write whenever I can. _Sayōnara_ Izuku."

With that he vanished into the darkness leaving Izuku on the streets alone.

 **And that's all for this one. I'm sorry if it seems rushed but I do hope you like it, just letting you know I'm not Japanese and all translations are from Google Translate.**

 **If you are confuse on the chronological event let me give you a timeline:**

 **-Abstergo fell 20 years after the appearance of Quirks due to the Assassins exposing them with help of Quirks**

 **-The Assassins then prevented the Templars from taking control or forming any multinational corporations so the Templars turned to the criminal underworld.**

 **That's pretty much all I can tell without spoilers. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
